Lone beast
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (Alternative Universe McGiva) McGee has a dark secret... one that threatens the life of anyone if he loses control, after a bad day he decides it was the last straw, now he was going to show his parents and his enemies exactly what he can do. But as the line's blur will he lose himself to the power flowing through him or will love save him.
1. Chapter 1

Lone beast

(Sorry it took so long to start a new McGiva fic… here you go… enjoy)

Chapter 1:

The sound of the alarm rung out around the bedroom, groaning emanated from under the covers as a long arms stretched out slamming down a hand onto the alarm clock.

"Timmy, hurry up you're going to be late" the soft voice of his mother came from downstairs.

Timothy McGee groaned again peeking from the covers "I'm up" he replied as he lifted himself out of bed.

Timothy McGee's life was filled with unanswered questions about his problems, nobody knew what secrets he held besides his parents and he liked it that way, he preferred to be invisible to his fellow students of the high school he was attended… but that was harder considering that he was the brunt of assaults and bullying from a few students.

After he had gotten himself ready for the day ahead, he grabbed his back pack and headed out, he packed up a spare set of clothes in case anything happened while he was at school.

Walking through the doorway he inhaled the freshness of the air around him, at times it brought him some comfort as he looked back into the house, his mother and father were discussing the possibility of him losing control in school but he was positive he could control it… maybe overly confident.

Washington high school:

McGee placed a pair of glasses on his face and held his books tight in his arms, he needed to remain hidden from the others in order to keep control.

The classes were slow and painful for McGee as each one past, Tony Dinozzo and his gang were taunting anyone who passed by, Tony and his gang were basically the popular ones because they were the football team.

McGee's mind was focused on Tony's girlfriend… she was the popular student in the school 'Ziva David' she was the main reason behind McGee's tight reign of keeping control… he really like her a lot and wanted nothing more than to have her attention but unfortunately she treated everyone beneath her.

Abby Scuito and his sister Sarah had been his only friends in the school but they had no idea of his secret, his parents were worried that he would lose control and arm Sarah if she found out… he was barely aloud out, the only time he was out was with his family… even then he was kept on a short leash.

He stood at his locker when Tony and his friends decided it was McGee bashing time, soon they were all on him, his books was thrown all over the floor as they began were on him, their fists impacting hard against him, McGee clutched his body tight keeping his eyes closed as he felt the side he kept hidden under control until the deputy head of the school 'Leon Vance' had broken up the fight.

Although it was not a fight, more like a slaughter, McGee was heavily battered and bruised, blood dripped down from his mouth and nose, Head mistress Jenny Shepherd had arrived not long after Vance broke up the fight and took McGee to see Ducky who was the doctor in the school.

Ziva David felt bad for McGee, she had no idea why but McGee had made her feel guilty for the way she treated everyone, Tony walked to her with a grin and she kissed his cheek keeping her feelings hidden.

McGee's parents arrived to take him home, he couldn't believe it… they were blaming him for the fight.

"Tim… you cannot go around starting fights" his father growled.

"But I didn't… Tony did" McGee tried his best to convince them but they were having none of it.

"You'll stay in your room young man and think about what your actions today" his mother demanded before heading to the kitchen with their daughter.

All his life everyone had treated him different... he tried to fit in, to keep control but now they all drove him too far, now he was going to show them what he can do.

His breathing became heavier and soon his eyes closed.

His insides began to rumble, his bones began to shift.

His eyes opened.

They were blood red.

The beast was released.

(Please enjoy this beginning)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 2:

McGee's parents were downstairs watching Television talking about what to do about their son, they couldn't help but be afraid of the world if he lost control but it was too late, Mr McGee spotted Tim in the kitchen, his head was low and his eyes closed.

The rumbling inside Tim was continuing to grow as his bones shifted, Mr and Mrs McGee looked closer and gasped as they saw his eyes; they were glowing red… Tim took a few steps towards them and his parents out of fear backed away.

"All my life you kept me back, afraid of me" Tim's voice was deeper.

"Timothy McGee… you will stop this nonsense" Mr McGee yelled but was soon cut off by a mighty roar emanating from Tim.

His parents shrunk back into the corner shaking in fear as Tim removed his shirt and howled in agony, His bones cracked and shifted inside him, his back was breaking and the skin began to open, his skin replaced with light blue scales, 2 mighty wings expanded from his back, sharp fangs replaced his teeth, and smoke fell from his mouth with every breath.

Mr and Mrs McGee had never seen Tim in his full form before and it freaked them out to no end, Tim took a deep breath as a wave of heat rose in his throat and soon he blew hard, Flames poured from his mouth, he was breathing fire.

The Furniture was incinerated by the flames, Tim was teaching his parents a lesson now.

He more or less didn't care now, his parents wanted to keep him under their control… now he was going to show them just how powerful he was.

Soon he expanded his wings fully and soon he launched himself through the roof, shards of the roof were thrown all over the place as he disappeared into the darkness.

Tim McGee:

McGee felt free when he flew, the feeling of the wind against his scaly body, his wings flapping softly as he flew amongst the clouds, the sight of the birds flying next to him made him feel better, he was born this way… at first he hated being this way but now he was beginning to enjoy it more and more. Tim's eyes had changed to a light blue, his eyes reflected his temper, when blue he was content but when he was pissed off then his eyes were blood red. Fire breathing was the easiest ability he had learned but the flying was the one thing he had trouble mastering.

Ziva:

Ziva and Tony were attending a party at her place given permission by her father who was on business trip to London… Kate arrived minutes after them, Kate was Ziva's best friend who had her eye on Tony for a long time, Ziva knew this and made sure to keep them both at arm's length from each over, to Kate and Ziva it was sport.

McGee:

Tim was watching the party from a distance, his eyes roaming the crowd, watching as everyone was having fun… fun?

Fun was something Tim had not experienced before, his parents held him back, to be honest he had held himself back in fear that if Ziva saw him like this he was going to end up freaking her out. And that was something he didn't want.

He looked back on the damage he caused and felt extremely guilty, he now understood the reason behind keeping him locked up and now he was going to do them all the favour, he was going to keep everyone away once and for all.

Expanding his wings wide he launched himself into the sky, leaving behind the life of humans once and for all, there was only the beast:

The human Dragon.

(Chapter 3 coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 4 coming soon)

Chapter 3:

Tim McGee flew through the sky, his eyes scanning the countryside of Washington, he was looking for a cave that was good enough for him to hide in; he knew Sarah would try to find him so he ditched his cell phone and tablet, he had finally left his life behind once and for all.

The sight of a cave on a mountain side gave him the perfect place to hide from the world, he let out an almighty roar warning any animas nearby not to approach his new home before heading inside into the darkness leaving his humanity side behind.

Sarah McGee:

Sarah had been given the full story by her parents and she was seething in rage towards them, all Tim's life they treated him like he was a monster, a freak, Sarah knew that he wasn't and she needed to tell him.

She loved her brother and wanted to be by his side since he had nobody, she looked at the damage in the room and understood what made Tim act out, he was bullied by students in school, ignored by Ziva who held his heart and despised by his own parents, Sarah could not stop the feeling of guilt inside her, she had no idea about Tim's Dragon side… her parents saw it as a curse, It made Sarah believe her brother was special, also she thought it would be cool to fly with him.

Days:

Days past for Timothy McGee, he had dissolved all traces of his name from his mind and remained in his dragon form, he ate, slept, flew and stayed from the local town.

Sarah left home and began her search for her Brother, she knew he could be anywhere by now but she needed to find him.

Months:

Sarah travelled all over Washington D.C to find Tim but she had not.

Timothy McGee continued in his self-exile, remaining hidden in his cave as not to draw attention to himself, only going out to eat fish from the local stream and to stretch his muscles and wings, he had not returned to his human form since that day he turned his back on everything, he missed his sister very much but kept away, thinking she saw him as a monster.

Sarah searched for her brother as each month past, she was not giving up so easily.

One day she began to trek up the mountain, she was freezing cold… the snow season fell in and the mountain was being hit the hardest, her legs and body were numb, she was covered in clothing trying to keep warm, in the distance at the side of the mountain was the entrance to the cave and slowly she continued her climb.

McGee was eating his fish by the fire, he had slowly began to lose himself to the dragon form he was in for months; he needed to keep himself grounded.

A strange familiar scent filled his nostrils, slowly placing his foot to the floor he walked to the entrance of the cave, before him at the bottom of the mountain was a figure, covered in layers of closing.

"Hmph… Humans" he growled out and was about to turn away when his dragon hearing picked up the small voice of somebody he thought he wouldn't see again.

"Tim… Help… Me" it whispered and soon the figure fell into the snow motionless.

"SARAH!" Tim roared to life expanding his wings wide and taking flight, he launched himself towards the body of his sister's motionless body which lay in the snow, Tim gathered her up in his arms and went back to the cave, Tim grabbed a blanket he had spare and wrapped it around his sister before shooting fire onto the sticks and twigs nearby… he needed to keep her warm.

She lay there, the heat of the fire making her warmer and soon the paleness of his sister had disappeared and replaced with the healthy look she always had, the fire inside him had healing ability's which was a major plus for him… well that and flaying cause who wouldn't want to have wings.

(Coming chapters will have Gibbs, Hetty, Kensi and the Ncis team from Los Angeles… but whose side will they be on?)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 4:

Timothy McGee sat by the body of his sister, he had decided to change back to his human form as not to scare her when she woke up from her slumber, she had been out for hours probably from exhaustion and from the cold.

Sarah groaned in her sleep as she began to waken, the sight of a blurred figure had yet to register in her mind as her eyes wandered the cave walls and her surroundings, the feeling of the heat made her feel better so she shifted closer to the fire, her sight beginning to get better.

"How'd you find me?" The sound of Tim McGee's voice made her smile.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Sarah replied with a shrug.

"You've could have died" he glared at her.

"What do you care?" she challenged.

Tim sighed sadly nodding his head "I have not been the perfect brother"

"You left" she muttered.

"I had to" he replied trying to get her to understand.

"Our parents may be overly cautious… but they love you" Sarah got to her feet and made her way over to Tim.

"Had a funny way of showing it" he snorted.

"Tim" Sarah sighed but he shook his head which made her stop, he was not going to listen this time.

"So why you here… come to taunt your freak of a brother?" he asked self-deprecatingly.

"No… I came to tell you that your my brother and I love you" Sarah punched his shoulder, she was lucky he was in human form over wise his dragon skin would have broken her hand.

"But… I'm a monster" he replied not understanding.

"No you're not… your Special" she wrapped her arms around him tight.

He had not been called that in a long time, Sarah was the very first to call him that and he was happy as ever.

"Come, We better get you home" Tim said.

"Aww do I have to?" she groaned like a child causing Tim to smirk.

"You got school tomorrow" Tim gave her a firm shake.

But…" she was about to continue when Tim interrupted her "I'll be there"

She smiled sleepily and her eyes widened in shock as Tim began to shift forms from human to dragon, his eyes turning sky blue, his wings folding back.

"Sooo AWESOME!" she shrieked giggling like a mad woman on a sugar rush.

"Just get on my back" Tim groaned with a smile as he went to the exit and got down on one knee in order for Sarah to get comfortable… she wrapped her arms around his gut and growled "Don't try anything funny" Tim Laughed "Who me?" he smirked and soon his wings expanded to full length as Sarah watched in awe.

"TIM!" she warned and shrieked as he launched them into the sky, Sarah held on tight as Tim flew high into the sky heading for the cloud layer.

"WOOO HOOO!" Tim laughed loudly as Sarah went from natural to bright green.

Tim decided to take some mercy on her and began to fly above the clouds gently, Sarah gasped at the sight before her, the wind hitting against her body softly as they flew, Sarah gave a light sniff silently hoping to hide the tears from her brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she sniffed again.

"Dragon side, I have a few abilities… Extra senses is one of the abilities" he explained.

"You have been alone… all your life" she whimpered.

"It was not all bad" he replied with a shrug.

"But you had nobody… Our parents never showed you love and I never knew why they were so cautious until you disappeared" Sarah wanted to understand.

Tim smirked again, he knew a way of getting Sarah to leave the subject alone "You might want to hold on" he told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

Tim chuckled to himself and she gripped tightly as she watched his wings fold back slowly.

"Tim!" she warned knowing what was coming "Don't You DARRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as Tim began to dive, his speed increasing greatly, Sarah wouldn't admit it but she was loving every second of this, Tim felt more alive than he had in a long-long time.

"TIM" she screamed loud enough for him to hear and soon his wings expanded again catching the wind and soon he began to glide before flying again, their house in plain sight.

Sarah was giggling "That was Amazing!"

Tim face palmed himself, something was telling him they were going to be doing that again.

(Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you all for the reviews)

Chapter 5:

Tim had dropped Sarah home after their flight together and returned to the cave, it was time he returned to school, he curled up under a blanket and began to drift into a deep sleep until the sound of footsteps drew his attention towards the entrance, Tim opened his eyes and hid in the shadows as a figure stood at the entrance to the cave.

"Who dare's disturb my domain?" Tim growled.

"A guardian of the Dragonite order" the voice was stern, the figure was shorter than Tim was.

"Dragonite?" Tim asked confused.

"They are birthed from a forbidden love that happened centuries ago, a love between a Human and a Dragon"

Tim stood up to his fullest height and walked into the light "Who am i?" Tim asked fearing the answer.

"The last Dragonite standing" the guardian replied sadly.

"What happened to the others?" Tim asked… he could hardly believe he had found somebody who could give him the answers he needs.

"Corrupted… by Darkness" The Guardian sighed sadly making their way to the fire.

"What's your name?" Tim sat in front of her.

"My name is Hetty" the Guardian removed the mask revealing an older looking woman, her hair down to her ears.

"Tell me… how did we start started?" Tim needed to start from beginning to understand everything.

"Once a warrior princess Yea'ler who was the best at dragon slaying throughout the kingdom, was sent on a mission to destroy the Dragon who had plagued a local town… When they met on the battlefield, she… she fell for it" Hetty stopped to give Tim time to process the information, he was giving her the best 'what the fuck' look he could muster causing her to chuckle "The Dragon also fell for her so he kidnapped her and took her to his home in the mountains" she took a sip of water he had offered to her "That night the Dragon showed it's love by sending It's soul from him to her, the first Dragonite was conceived that night, Tre'ger" Hetty stopped to catch her breath.

"Hold on… let me get this straight, a human and a dragon made love and conceived a child" Tim's voice had raised almost falsetto style.

"Yeah… now let me finish" Hetty grunted and Tim nodded for her to continue.

"When the child was born… the Dragon kind saw the child as an abomination… they came to kill it, But the Childs father, the Dragon protected its love and baby from its own kind and fought a long bloody battle, The Dragon was mortally wounded but managed to drive it's kind back to their home" Hetty gazed thoughtfully into the flames.

"It Died… Didn't it?" Tim asked.

Hetty nodded "Yeah… Its love and Child lay by its side as it died, it passed on 2 gifts to its love one last time before dying"

"Another child?" Tim asked and Hetty nodded.

"So'gre" she informed.

"And the other gift?" Tim asked curiously.

"Nobody knows" Hetty laughed to herself "Nobody who has searched for the secret ever found it"

"What happened to the Dragons love…? Yea'ler?" Tim asked.

"After her children grew up she had disappeared, some say she committed suicide to be with her love, some say she remarried and died" Hetty shrugged, sadness filled her eyes.

"Now let me continue without interruption" Hetty gave Tim a slap to the arm and he shrieked "Hey ok don't hit me" he whined.

"Big baby" she groaned out before continuing "Tre'ger and So'gre went on many adventured together, first being: hunting the Dragons who murdered their father. The both were great friends to each over until one day everything changed"

"So'gre got married to his soul mate Sasha" Hetty took another sip of water "Tre'ger was consumed with jealously, for he loved Sasha too but her and So'gre were destined, soul mates like their mother and dragon father, out of rage Tre'ger took command of an army and laid waste to the village where they lived, So'gre tried to save Sasha but…" she stopped but Tim decided to finish "She died" Hetty nodded.

"Yeah… she died" Hetty looked at him "So'gre was outraged by what his brother had don and decided to get revenge on Tre'ger for his actions that caused Sasha's death, So'gre and Sasha had a daughter together who he had managed to smuggle from the battle and gave her to Sasha's sister to take care off before heading to fight, Tre'ger was merely a strategist and not a good fighter, So'gre on the other hand had years of fighting and cunning his body, The fight was intense, Tre'ger landed a few blows until So'gre drove his blade into his brothers heart.

"It's said that the sound of their father's roar sounded in the sky as a sign of his anger towards the brothers and placed a curse upon So'gre and his daughter Yea'gel while casting his oldest son Tre'ger into the pits of hell… So'gre returned for his daughter and they lived a new life, So'gre never remarried, Sasha was his soul mate, So'gre's father cursed him and Yea'gel his daughter to life of humanity, Dragonite's live for centuries but he removed their Dragonings as punishment for letting the situation happen, Vengeance was an open wound and So'gre let his vengeance infect him" Tim's eyes were saucer shaped as he tried to imagine the scene but he found he couldn't.

Hetty was in deep thought as she continued "By the beginning of Yea'gel's teenage years she had become stricken with a disease, healers didn't hold any hope for her to recover. So'gre realised there was a way to save her, he begged for his father to save her, in exchange So'gre would take the disease and Yea'gel would have her Dragoning back"

"Dragoning?" Tim asked.

Hetty nodded her head "Dragoning is the soul and power of a Dragon but inside a human being"

"How am I a Dragonite?" Tim asked confused and Hetty cracked a sad smile.

"By the end of the Dragon Era, All dragons were hunted to extinction, Yea'ler's and her Dragon loves descendants had fallen into silence and darkness, The dragon brought his descendants to the afterlife so they can be peaceful but kept Tre'ger in hell as punishment, So'gre and Yea'gel was reunited with Sasha and Yea'gel spent her time with her own family" Tim smiled "A happy ending" he said with a bright grin.

"Except" Hetty stalled.

"What?" The Dragon father was waiting for his love to come but she never did, while he was waiting he realised it was not over, it prophesized that when a Dragonite is born…" She gulped.

"What?" he asked as his heart pounded.

"When a Dragonite is born… it means Tre'ger is returning"

Tim gulp

"Oh Shit!"

(Haha longest chapter I wrote)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you all for the reviews… please continue to enjoy)

Chapter 6:

Tim's mouth was floored at the news of Tre'ger's impending return.

"So why me?" Tim asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"Because you have a pure heart" Hetty smiled "You were born to be a Dragonite"

"I am not this world's saviour" Tim stood up as he told her in defiance before heading to the Entrance/Exit of his cave.

"You will be, you need family, friendship and Love" Hetty stood up and walked forward standing next him as he gazed at the view "You have family, next you will meet Friendship… then finally you will find Love" Hetty put her hood up on her jacket.

"How will I find them?" Tim asked and she smiled.

"Oh, you'll know it when you meet them" she replied cryptically before heading away into the night, the sun slowly setting in the distance, Tim sighed tiredly he needed to sleep to prepare for the days ahead, If Tre'ger was coming back now was the time to start building his own strength for the fight, if he was to be the world's saviour then he needed to be stronger.

Next Morning:

Ziva was standing at her locker while Tony and Kate chatted away at their lockers, Tony and Kate had finally got together after Ziva kicked him to the curb for being an Ass, Kate was free and clear to pursue her attachment and Ziva was more than happy to watch her friend have a go at him, She noticed that Tim McGee was still not back from his trip as Sarah told her… Sarah knew the truth though, her brother was in self-exile after the incident at home.

Sarah was waiting for Tim in the back garden until he arrived, a soft but nervous smile on his face as she climbed onto his scaly back and held on tight as he launched himself into the sky with a gleefully screaming Sarah on his back.

Tim and Sarah were laughing together as the flew through the sky, School was not starting for another 20 minutes so they decided to fly around for a while, until the students began to pile in, Tim McGee landed behind the building where nobody could see him change back to Human.

Ziva was placing her books in her bag and closed her locker when she saw him, Tim McGee was walking through the halls along with Sarah McGee, Sarah was grinning as Tim was standing tall and firmly as he walked, almost like a marching soldier, his hair was spiked at the front and he was wearing a Leather jacket, Ziva could not believe the change in him, her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes roamed his figure, she bit her lip before turning away shaking away any naughty thoughts that would spring to mind.

Tim and Sarah parted once he reached his locker, he was placing his books away before turning around to head into class when he inadvertently bumped into somebody sending him spiralling onto the ground 'oof' the wind was knocked out of him. He lifted his head up and smiled with his cheeks bright red, he had bumped into a young woman, her long brown hair flowing down to her shoulder "Uh Hi" he said clearly embarrassed.

"So sorry, I was not paying attention" she replied motioning to her cell phone.

"Oh please" Tim helped her to her feet "I was not looking where I was going either" Tim smiled.

"I'm Kensi" she said placing a hand in his with a firm shake.

"Hi Kensi… I'm Tim" he replied with a smile.

She returned the smile with one of her own "I better get going to class" she said and he nodded before parting.

"Callen, Deeks, Dom… Come where going to be late" She called back and were followed closely by 3 young men.

"Timothy McGee" a sharp voice almost like an officer in the marine corp.

"Yeah" Tim turned to see a man with greying hair coming towards him.

"I'm Gibbs" he shook Tim's hand "Hetty sent me"

"Hetty?" Tim was beginning to wonder why Hetty would send Gibbs to him.

"Tre'ger appears to have broken out from hell sooner than we thought" Gibbs began to walk with Tim.

"How soon are we talking about?" Tim asked.

"He's already here… he has been here for a few years" Gibbs revealed.

"Why didn't Hetty tell me yesterday?" Tim growled out.

"Because we didn't find out till now" Gibbs defended "He's waiting for the gathering to start"

"Gathering?" Tim asked incredulously.

"25.000 Dragonite souls will soon absorb into his body making him the ultimate beast, The Eternal Dragon" Gibbs leaned against the lockers.

"How do I stop him?" Tim asked, Gibbs shook his head "You cannot… When he was sentenced to hell by his father, his body was destroyed as a safety measure, he is possessing somebody"

Tim narrowed his eyes "Who?"

Look" he pointed to the window of a classroom nearby and Tim looked, he saw Ziva looking in deep thought, Kate was giggling, Tony was… Tony was smirking, his eyes was gleaming Gold.

"Tony" he gasped out looking back to Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied "It is your destiny to defeat the eternal Dragon, it is your destiny to destroy Tre'ger and save Dinozzo"

"Why can't I stop him now?" Tim asked getting impatient.

"Because you're not strong enough, you were born with the Dragonite bloodline, it chose you because your heart is pure, that makes you more stronger than anyone, but if you try to take on Tre'ger without learning your over abilities, you'll kill Dinozzo" Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… ok… Killing is bad" Tim placed his palms over his face and rubbed softly groaning frustrated.

"I'll teach you the lessons of the Dragonite way" Gibbs walked away with Tim not far behind.

(Woo another chapter down and another coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you all for the reviews… please continue to enjoy)

Chapter 7:

The Gymnasium was quiet, everyone was busy either in their classes or on the field giving Gibbs and Tim the space and quiet they needed.

"Now… Dragonite's have the ability to master the arts of fire, speed, plasma bolts and shielding" Gibbs instructed.

"How am I going to master the arts if I'm the last Dragonite?" Tim asked confused and was hit by a plasma bolt to the chest sending him flying backwards.

"'I'm a Guardian like Hetty" Gibbs smirked leaning against the wall as Tim got back to his feet "Our roles are to teach the Dragonite way".

"Well that was unfair" Tim pouted "Warn me next time"

Gibbs smirk fell into a frown and soon he fired a fire ball at Tim "YOU THINK TRE'GER WILL GIVE YOU A FAIR CHANCE?!" he yelled as Tim dodge the fire ball.

"Ok sorry" Tim held up his hands and Gibbs calmed down.

The training was back under way and Tim was dodging incoming projectiles being thrown by Gibbs, During the Training Tim grabbed a fire ball and began to spin the Fire ball around his body before launching it back at Gibbs, Gibbs shield took a direct hit and his shield was vaporised.

"Whoa" Gibbs looked shock.

"What?" Tim asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You really are powerful" Gibbs said with his mouth hanging open.

"How can nobody hear us" Tim asked looking around at the empty gym… the noise being made by the Fire balls should have drawn some serious attention.

"I placed a silence spell over the Gym now continue training" Gibbs ordered and soon was beginning to master the powers of his Dragon side. Gibbs watched as Tim went from throwing fire to finally he had his the plasma bolts, Gibbs couldn't believe Tim was fire bolts of plasma from his eyes hitting the targets, Gibbs thought back to what Hetty said before he left… 'He is more powerful than any other Dragonite from the past' Tim was not a descendant from the family line, the curse chose him because of what was in his heart, his parents never showed him love but his sister had saved him from being a monster.

Gibbs knew who Tim's true friendship was, it was written long before Tim was born, and Gibbs smiled as he watched the first meeting of a friendship that defined him earlier on: The moment Tim had met Kensi.

Callen and Sam were important to Tim too but Kensi was the one to Keep Tim straight headed, But also his true love who Gibbs knew as Ziva would be the most important moment of Tim's life span, Tim had finished his training and Gibbs bowed to the young man "We shall meet again Timothy McGee" Gibbs faded from Tim's sight.

"Man… that was awesome" Tim grinned as he unlocked the silence spell and walked away.

Vance and Shepherd had called Tim into their office's to explain his disappearance and he told them he had to visit some relatives out of town.

Kensi was sat with Callen and Sam when Tim entered the cafeteria for lunch.

Kensi smiled softly "Hey Tim" she called waving to him.

"Hey Kensi" Tim called back heading over to her.

"Come join us" she patted the spot next to her.

Tim took up the spot next to her "This is Callen, Dom, Deeks and Sam" she said introducing him to the 3 young men who were sitting at the same table as them.

"Nice to meet you all" he shook their hands.

"Guys… This is Tim" she placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Hey Tim" they greeted.

They were sat at the table talking about school work when Tre'ger yelled "You stupid bitch" Tim turned his head just in time to see Tre'ger bringing his hand across Sarah's cheek sending her across the table.

"Sarah" Tim whispered and soon he charged Tre'ger smashing his head against the wall.

Kensi couldn't believe the speed Tim moved at as he tackled Tre'ger into the wall.

"Touch my sister again and I'll kill you" Tim whisper.

Tre'ger grinned but soon his eyes widened in shock, Tim's eyes were glowing bright red.

"Impossible" Tre'ger muttered.

Tim" a soft voice sounded from beside him, Tim turned his head towards the voice, Kensi jumped in shock and her eyes widened in slight fear until she placed a hand on his shoulder "Please… calm down" she whispered, the other students could not see his eyes and she was grateful for, Sarah was picked up by Callen and carried her to the nurses office.

"Tim" Kensi tried again and Tim calmed himself down releasing Tre'ger from his grasp.

"Until next time… Dragonite" Tre'ger whispered.

Tim walked out the cafeteria and headed towards the nurse's office with Kensi following close behind.

(Next chapter being worked on now)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Hoping to finish a few more chapters by tonight)

Chapter 8:

Kensi and Tim watched the nurse press a cold cloth against Sarah's bruised cheek, Tre'ger had hit her hard sending her crashing over the nearest table.

Kensi and Tim were sitting side by side in the waiting room, Kensi was thinking back to Tim's red eyes as he held Tre'ger against the wall, she had calmed him down but the look in his eyes made her heart break, he looked saddened and guilt ridden when he thought back to the cafeteria moment, he wanted nothing more than to kill Tre'ger for hitting his sister but he couldn't, Kensi had managed to tame the beast in her hand.

Kensi looked to Tim and nudged his shoulder with hers with a gentle smile.

Tm smiled back but the guilt was still there.

Tim's and Sarah's parents were waiting in the head office for their daughter, unknown to them that Tim had returned to school.

Sarah came out of the nurse's station and smiled to Tim pulling him into a gentle hug… she kissed his cheek softly "It's not your fault" she whispered.

Tim scoffed and Sarah looked to Kensi raising an eyebrow, Kensi nodded and giggled slapped the back of his head causing him to groan out "Hey" he whined.

"Stop being a Martyr Tim" Sarah growled.

"But…" he was cut off by Kensi hitting him again "Stop that" he whined again.

"Make me" Kensi teased and Tim let out a soft growl.

"Eww gross… will you both let me go home first before you start jumping each overs bones" Sarah shuddered.

Kensi and Tim blushed before leading her out the door.

Mr and Mrs McGee's eyes widened as they spotted Sarah walking out into the main hallway with Tim. They did their best to hold their daughter back from finding him in fear he'd hurt her.

Sarah knew one thing, her brother would not hurt her: they were scared because he was different. Sarah gave Tim another hug and a kiss to the cheek because heading away with their parents.

Kensi could see the looks in their eyes and looked to Tim "Are they scared of you?" she asked.

Tim Knew she had seen his eyes shift to another colour and he nodded knowing there was no need to lie to her.

"Yeah… with good reason" he shrugged before taking her hand and leading her away.

Ziva was by her locker when she saw Tim taking Kensi's hand and leading her out the main Exit, her heart swelled in pain… she felt a slight tear fall down her cheek softly, She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, her soul felt like it was dying.

"Ziva David" A soft voice came from behind her.

"Yes" she looked over the older woman carefully.

"My name is Hetty Lange" she smiled.

"Are you a teacher?" Ziva asked.

"No" Hetty shook her head.

"What can I do for you Mrs Lange?" Ziva was curious why a stranger to her would talk to her.

"Just Miss Lange… My Husband died a long time ago" Hetty informed.

"Sorry" Ziva said solemnly.

"Ah its ok… may I ask what has you so upset?" Hetty asked knowing the full truth.

"It's nothing" Ziva turned to her locker.

"Would this be about our Timothy?" Hetty said trying to act like she was guessing.

"How'd you know" Ziva asked.

"The way you're looking at him" They turned to see Kensi and Tim had disappeared.

"I'm just confused" Ziva said trying not to feel jealous.

"Because you're growing feelings for him" Hetty asked.

"I don't know" Ziva admitted in defeat.

"Think it over… before you act out and lose him for good" Hetty faded away causing Ziva to gasp in shock 'What the hell?' she thought to herself.

That was weird.

(Chapter 9 coming soon… I hope)

Lycanboy666


	9. Chapter 9

(I set myself up with a few more McGiva and McKensi Fics for the future… once I finished this fic so please continue to enjoy and I hope you all enjoy the future fics)

Chapter 9:

Tim had taken Kensi to a private place so he could show her the truth once she was ready to ask all the questions she needed the answers too.

Kensi looked like she was going to faint as she fidgeted nervously leaning against the wall.

"You have a question?" Tim asked softly with a smile.

"Yes" she gulped "What are you?"

"I'm a Dragonite" he replied.

"What's a Dragonite?" she asked seriously confused.

"Dragonite's are humans with Dragon DNA in their genes… basically it's a gift and a curse" Tim looked sadly as he began to think of him as a freak.

"Can you show me?" she wanted to see for herself.

Tim nodded his head and soon his body began to shift, his green scales began to expand all over his skin slowly, his hair became curled spikes, his eyes bluer than ever before, Kensi watched in awe as finally his winks expanded to their full length, Timothy McGee the human was now replaced with a green scaled, bad ass human dragon.

Kensi walked closer and Tim backed up until he was cut off from retreating, his back was pressed against the wall, He trusted his sister not to freak out but now Kensi was coming closer, he was not sure he could handle her if she freaked out.

He closed his eyes as she raised her hand, he was preparing for a slap and her screaming at him calling him monster and a freak… but he was unprepared for her to place a tentative hand to his cheek gently, slowly sliding a thump across the scales.

Tim gasped at the feeling of her touch his scaly skin, she smiled softly "Wow" she breathed gently as she caressed away at his cheek.

"You're not afraid?" he asked incredulously.

"No… I trust you" she replied softly.

"Oh" Tim sighed sadly before grinning bright "I wish you had not said that" she shriek as he lifted her onto his back and launched them into the sky.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she shrieked in laughter as he flew into the sky, her arms around his shoulder, Tim laughed as he pulled aerial spins and loop a loops as he flew… finally he calmed down and began to drift slowly amongst the clouds, Kensi was in Awe at the beauty of the open sky before them both, her heart ached at the loneliness of Tim's who had hidden all his life, the bracing chill had not even touched her skin as Tim's scaly body had given her all the warmth she needed.

Kensi snuggled into his back and watched him fly, his wings flapping together to catch the wind before gliding, Tim smiled to himself, he no longer felt alone: now he had Sarah, Kensi, Gibbs and Hetty… his parents might be afraid of him but he didn't care.

"Tim" Kensi sat up as Tim turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah Kensi?" he replied.

"You're amazing" she kissed his cheek and his eyes widened.

"You still trust me" he was amazed by her strength and faith in him.

"I'll show you" Kensi replied cryptically, she knew he would protect her no matter what and with that thought she stretched her arms wide, catching the wind hitting against her body, Tim was seriously confused but he began to realise what she was about to do.

"Kensi!" he warned.

She did not reply as she began to drift to the side, the world slowing down.

"Kensi!" he warned again, raising his voice slightly.

She smiled at him before suddenly she threw herself to the side, her body began to fall.

"KENSI!" Tim screamed as he folded his wings back.

Kensi was falling through the sky and in the distance she saw the silhouette of Tim approaching at high speed, she turned over and watched the earth approach, she knew he was going to save her so she was prepared to wrap her legs and arms safely around his body.

Tim couldn't believe her actions as he was going at a speed he had never gone at before, the wind passing him hard but he didn't care, Kensi had faith in him, he never met anyone who would be willing to show him they had that much faith in him, Kensi was the first and he was not going to let her down… Pushing his body to the brink he past her falling body and soon expanded his wings to their full length, Kensi landed safely onto his back wrapping her arms and legs around his shoulders and torso, her head buried into the crook of his neck.

"What the hell Kensi?!" Tim yelled.

"I trust you" she whispered and kissed his cheek softly before gazing at the sky before them.

"Don't you dare do that again!" he warned.

"Don't worry… once was enough" She smirked as her heart pounded in her chest.

"By the way…" she breathed "… What the hell took you so long?" she asked.

Tim was speechless before bursting into laughter.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

(Sorry it took so long, I finished it yesterday but I was having trouble with my connection)

Lycanboy666


	10. Chapter 10

(If you have any McGiva, McKensi or any pairing challenges for me, please don't hesitate to suggest them… I'm up for nearly any challenges you can throw at me. Here's another chapter to make up or not posting sooner… please enjoy)

Chapter 10:

Kensi and Tim touched down back to where they started, Kensi was a little shaky from falling but Tim held her close to her, his wings slide around them both to keep her warm, she smiled "That was so AWESOME!" she screeched.

Tim shook his head and groaned "What have I done?" he sighed in mock dramatic.

"Aww come on… you know you love it" she teased before her cell phone went off.

"Hey Callen" she greeted.

Tim changed back to his human form and sat on the grass watching her.

"Yeah ok I'll be there" she hung up the cell and looked to Tim.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Oh Callen invited me to a party at Ziva's house" Kensi replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Cool" Tim replied laying in the glass gazing at the sky.

"You want to come?" she asked.

Tim's eyes widened in shock "Uh, no thanks" he replied shaking his head.

"Aww come on… please" she lowered her head giving him a sad look, Tim looked at her, his heart melted.

"Your Killing me Kensi" he whined and she didn't break the look.

"Please" she increased the sadness in her eyes giving him the best puss in boots look she can do.

"Damn you Kensi Blythe" he growled "Fine"

She squealed happily before pouncing on him rolling them around in the grass.

"OOOO THANK YOU!" she squealed.

"Uh… no problem" he replied confused.

The Party:

Tim and Kensi arrived a few minutes after the party started, Kensi dragged Tim towards Callen and Sarah who was standing with the others, Callen and Sara looked to becoming closer so Tim dragged him to the side.

"Are you dating my sister?" Tim asked.

Callen nodded his head "Yes… I give you my word I won't hurt her"

"Good… otherwise I'll have to roast you alive" Tim grinned at the confused look on Callen's face.

Ziva came downstairs greeting everyone with a welcoming smile, Tim and Kensi was on the dance floor dancing to the music, Ziva looked to them both and she growled softly thinking is should be her in his arms but instead it was Kensi.

Tony/Tre'ger arrived alone with a bright grin on his face, his eyes glowing gold which nobody noticed except Tim, his Dragonite power was bubbling on the surface, Kensi kept an eye on Tre'ger after Tim had explained the whole story of The Dragonite origins and Tre'ger's return and currently possessing Tony's body.

Tim had a very bad feeling rumbling deep inside him as Tre'ger went into the garden, his role as Tony was fooling everyone except Tim now he understood the whole truth but nothing could have prepared him for the coming moments, some of the guests began to leave when the weather was taking a turn for the worst, Sarah and Callen were busy chatting with Sam, Dom, Deeks and Kensi, Tim was concentrating his abilities on the storm in the sky when everything froze.

Tim Turned to come face to face with Gibbs.

"It's starting" Gibbs warned.

"The Gathering" Tim gasped out.

Gibbs nodded his head "Yeah… Tre'ger is preparing to absorb the 25.000 Dragonite souls" Gibbs pointed to the door leading to the garden.

Everything unfroze and Kensi spotted Tim had turned pale.

"Tim" she whispered to him.

"Kensi… Run" he warned and ran to the garden and Tre'ger was performing the ritual.

Kensi was not going to leave Tim's side and neither was the others who had no idea what was happening, they and Ziva were all that was left from the party and they watched as Tim punched Tre'ger in the face, interrupting his ritual.

Tre'ger laughed "Is that the best you have… Dragonite" he taunted.

"Tim had no idea he was being watched by the others and soon he changed into his Dragon form, he was ready to battle.

Tre'ger grinned bright as he readied himself.

Ziva and the others watched in horror watched Tim in awe while Sarah and Kensi watched worried for Tim's safety.

Tim charged landing a few blows to Tre'ger but stopped… Tre'ger laughed, he was not even effected by Tim's attacks.

"You're so weak" Tre'ger grinned.

"Tim… GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Hetty screamed inside his mind but it was too late.

Tre'ger slammed his fist into Tim's chest, Tim gasped and blood poured from his mouth, gasping for air as pain shot through his body, when Tre'ger ripped his fist out of Tim's chest, thee chest cavity was healed back up and in Tre'ger's hand was a bright orb of bright light.

"Ah… the soul of a Dragonite" Tre'ger crushed it in his hands before stepping back from Tim's prone body.

"Human's… Bow to your true master" Tre'ger opened his mouth and soon a dark orb shot into the sky and lightening began to strike it.

Kensi, Ziva and Sarah was by Tim's side… he looked broken.

"Tim… what happened?" Kensi asked.

"He… He took… it" he sniffed… he had never felt this defenceless before as the orb began to expand. They all watched in horror as the dark orb broke and in its place was a dark figure, its wings flapping as it hovered above them.

A piercing roar send nearby windows shattering, Tony's body lay motionless on the ground, Tre'ger was back and he had no need for a vessel now.

"What did he take?" Ziva asked confused.

Kensi held a broken Tim against her, he was gazing into space.

"They took your Dragoning" she whispered to Tim ears.

Tim was human… his Dragoning soul was gone… the Dragonite's were now extinct, Tre'ger had won.

The Eternal Dragon… had come, and there was no way to stop it.

(Haha hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


	11. Chapter 11

(Hoping to finish a few more chapters. Please continue to enjoy and review)

Chapter 11:

2 Days later and Tim was sat in a hospital bed gazing into nothing, after Tre'ger had destroyed his soul it had taken everything Tim was with it.

Ziva, Kensi, Tony, Sarah, Callen, Deeks and Sam sat at his side trying to get him to talk but he was completely gone, their voices were hollowed… he was merely a shell of the person he was before.

Tim was paler with each passing second, the hospital was at a loss with his failing health… Hetty and Gibbs arrived a few minutes.

Hetty gathered them all into the waiting room before explaining.

"Ok… Tim has lost his powers" Hetty clarified while Ziva and the others who didn't know wanted the answers, Kensi and Sarah began to help with the story of the Dragonite's and their origins, Ziva looked to Tim's door as Hetty continued.

Gibbs helped Hetty finish the story when she went to Ziva's side "You took too long Ziva" Hetty said sadly.

"What?" she gasped out.

"You were meant to figure your feelings for him sooner, he was meant to defeat Tre'ger with your love but instead he tried to on his own but failed" Hetty was losing her patience.

"Hetty" Ziva tried but could not find the words.

Hetty turned to Kensi with a soft smile "You care for Timothy?" Hetty asked knowingly.

Kensi nodded her head "He's my best friend… I love him but…" she faltered a little.

"Kensi… It's your destiny to be the friend that Tim needed" Gibbs smiled placing a hand on her shoulder "Your friendship with Tim will help him throughout centuries of his life"

"He will be alone" she sniffed back the tears.

"Maybe… but your friendship will bring the world a hope they can only dream of" Hetty smiled "Tim will soar Higher than any other Dragonite that lived"

Hetty and Gibbs closed their eyes and a bright circular hole appeared before them, they all gasped at what they saw.

_Tim's Future:_

_Tim was standing on a roof of a nearby building, Police sirens filled his ears as the rain poured, he looked at the sight of the hover cars flying past him as he thought back to the ones he loved, all of them was gone, died from old age while he remained the same._

They were all flooded with future images:

_Tim smashing apart every bad guy in the world._

_Tim saving lives every day._

_Tim being praised as a hero to everyone._

_Tim would have moments where he would stumble and fall but he would never stop._

This is the future if you all help him now… if not then, the hole turned darker:

_The world was a wasteland and barbaric, Tre'ger was king of the world._

_Ziva, Kensi and the others died resisting Tre'ger._

_Tim's grave appeared, he was stuck as a mindless husk as Tre'ger flayed him._

_The Guardians Gibbs and Hetty were gone._

"The choice is yours" Hetty closed the Hole up but noticed that Ziva had disappeared from sight when she saw Tim's grave.

"Where did she go?" everyone asked.

Kensi followed Ziva to the bathroom who was as we speak emptying her stomach into the pan.

"You love him don't you?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know" Ziva gasped out trying to regain control.

"Please… it's obvious" she smirked painfully, she loved Tim but his heart did not belong to her.

"What about you?" Ziva knew the answer but decided to turn the tables back onto Kensi.

"I love him" Kensi replied with a shrug.

"How can you say it so easy?" Ziva wondered.

"Because I'm not afraid" Kensi replied sitting on seat nearby.

"But… why would you want me and Tim to be together?" Ziva was filled with questions.

"Because you both belong together… I love him enough to surrender" Kensi stood up and walked to the door before giving her one last advice "Tell him Ziva… Give the world the hope it needs… give him the love he deserves" she left a shocked Ziva in her wake to think over her decisions.

(Working on next chapter now)

Lycanboy666


	12. Chapter 12

(Wow… not bad, 4 chapters in one day… thank you for the kind reviews)

Chapter 12:

Tre'ger was happy… there was nobody to stand in his way since he dealt with the Dragonite, he was now the eternal dragon… all humans must bow to him, everyone ran for their lives as he fired at civilians and destroyed buildings that had no place in his world.

The marine corp had arrived and began to fire at will with everything they had yet did no damage him, more or less they bounced off and hit buildings and cars, the body count was rising higher with each passing day.

By the 5th day Tim was worse and Ziva had yet to reveal her feelings to him, Everyone was beginning to lose their patience with her, Kensi had revealed her feelings to Tim by the 2nd day but it didn't do anything… he remained a shell like before.

Hetty was sat with Gibbs, they had never see such devastation caused by Tre'ger before: not even out of the jealous rage he had towards Sasha's and So'gre's marriage.

Ziva looked at the screen and gulped at the sight, the city was completely in ruins, smoke and debris were all that was left, buildings were smashed beyond repair, Some buildings looked ready to fall but they were still standing, the headline read 'Thousands dead… We're all dead' even the journalists were becoming grim in this time of panic.

Ziva sucked in a deep breath and walked towards Tim's motionless body. He gazed into space as if he was trapped inside his own mind, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled.

"Come on Tim… you've rested long enough" she stopped to take a deep breath "We need you now… more than ever before" She caressed his cheeks with her thumb "we need you to be the hero you are… I need the man I…" she stopped, she couldn't tell him… her voice was stuck.

"Tell him Ziva" Hetty motioned for Ziva to continue.

"I need the man I fell in love with… the strong… the incredible… wonderful Timothy McGee" she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his softly, a powerful spark inside them both, Tim was still motionless until he started to glow.

Ziva opened her eyes as she pulls back and gasped, a bright light began to illuminate his body, Kensi pulled Ziva back while Hetty and Gibbs looked to each over in amazement and awestruck.

The others arrived and Sarah gasped, the room was completely shrouded by a bright white light, nobody could see what was happening inside the room, Kensi had dragged Ziva away from Tim's convulsing body, his screaming agony sent chills through their bodies, soon his screams became a roar that sent a spark of hope inside Kensi, Sarah and Ziva.

The light had faded and what they saw made them all freeze in shock and wonder, Ziva's eyes wandered over the figure inside the room, Gibbs looked to Hetty "How's that possible?"

"I don't know" she gasped out shocked "It was only a legend"

"Is he really that possible?" Gibbs asked with smirk.

Hetty smirked "Look at him and you have your answer"

Sarah and Kensi was near tears of happiness as they gazed over Tim's dragon side, his green scales were now replaced with Bright gleaming gold Scales and armour, His knuckles had claws attached that could extend, in his left hand clutched a bright gold sword, His wings were Golden and armoured in complete, Golden hues of dust sparkled along his new body.

Hetty was the first to snap out of her gaze before she entered the room "Tim" she cautiously called.

"Hetty… What the hell has happened to me now" He groaned out almost whining.

Ziva and Kensi giggled as the others laughed.

"You've seem to be more powerful than I previously thought" Hetty replied causing Tim to gulp.

"How powerful and what's happened to me" Tim was impatient.

"When Tre'ger crust your soul… it somehow survived and evolved" she began to explain "You're dragon soul remained close by until its next stage in the evolution stage was unlocked"

Tim narrowed his eyes curiously "Unlocked how?"

"By a kiss" Hetty revealed and Tim looked to Ziva.

Ziva looked at her hands nervously, she had no time to react when Tim had somehow come out to her and planted a loving kiss to her lips, her eyes widened in surprise before she closed her eyes and kissed back deeper and loving.

Kensi closed her eyes from the scene before her, she did not want to have to watch this.

Ziva smiled as she pulled away and whispered into Tim's ears, Tim's eyes widened before looking to Kensi then back to Ziva nodding his head.

Tim walked to Kensi who was holding back the tears she had spilling in her eyes.

"Kensi" Tim called and she looked up at him and he smiled "You're the best friend I've always wanted… I'm so sorry I can't love you the way you wish… but… I can love you as the greatest friend in my world... so I'll grant you anything you want" Kensi smiled.

Ziva looked to Kensi whispered 'Go ahead' and Kensi nodded "Well if it's ok with your Girlfriend… can i Kiss you?" Tim looked to Ziva who nodded, Kensi was sacrificing her love for Tim to be happy, so Ziva wanted to let Kensi be happy for a few minutes.

Tim looked back at Kensi and pressed his lips firmly to hers, Kensi hummed in content as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the kiss deepened, Ziva watched Kensi with a smile even thought she was getting very jealous, she had to remind herself on a few seconds that it was her idea before she went to kick their asses.

Tim pulled back from the kiss and gave Kensi a deep smile, Kensi replied with her own smile whispering "Thank you" and with that moment, their friendship was locked firmly in place as Tim's love with Ziva was locked into its own.

Gibbs looked to Hetty "Should we tell him what this Dragonite form means?"

Hetty laughed "Not yet… one bombshells enough for the poor guy"

Tim expanded his golden wings and Kensi and Ziva laughed "I want to ride later" They screeched.

Tim groaned "Back to life after 2 frigging minutes and already they want to ride" he groaned to himself before launching into the sky.

He had a dragon to stop.

(Next few chapter coming soon… hopefully tonight or tomorrow)

Lycanboy666


	13. Chapter 13

(Sorry for not posting yesterday… finishing the story today to make up for it)

Chapter 13:

Tre'ger was sitting on top of a glass building in Chicago when the sight of a Dragonite was flying at him from a distance, he his eyes widened in shock as he recognised the golden hues flowing from the armour and scales.

"Impossible" Tre'ger snarled as Tim folded his wings back and torpedoed himself into Tre'ger, Tim roared to life drawing his sword out, the golden light shining from the blade.

Tre'ger smashed through the building wall opposite groaning in pain, Tim landed down readying his shield and sword as Tre'ger did the same, the battle started.

Tim and Tre'ger switched from attacking to defending as the ominous sound of the clashing steel and fire shields echoed around them, Tim side stepped Tre'ger's clumsy thrust of his blade and Tim smashed his knee into Tre'ger's gut.

"OOF" Tre'ger groaned stumbling back and soon they battled again, both slashing away at each over trying to get the upper hand, Slowly Tim began to slow down and Tre'ger Caught Tim's blade with his shield locking it in place, with one mighty smash Tim's golden blade shattered it golden shining pieces.

Tim dropped his shield and began to loosen himself up.

"Time to Die!" Tre'ger roared he thrust his sword at Tim.

Tim grinned bright as he extended his knuckle claws and span away from the attack, Tre'ger was surprised and Tim brought his right claw blade into Tre'ger's shield, cutting it clean in half.

Both Tre'ger and Tim had no shield, Tim's sword was destroyed… Tim readied himself again and so did Tre'ger before he lashed at Tim, Tim blocked the incoming attack locking Tre'ger's sword between his blades. Tre'ger looked surprised as Tim grinned bringing his boot up and slamming it into Tre'ger's gut, Tre'ger stumbled over the edge of the building and Tim dived over after him, folding his wings back he torpedoed both himself and Tre'ger into the ground with a loud 'BANG!' the shockwave shattered nearby windows.

Tim groaned painfully as he stood to his feet, Tre'ger had grabbed his sword and stood shakily, both Dragons were completely worn out, Tim readied his claws for the second round.

"Round 2… you son of a bitch" Tim seethed.

"Bring it on!" Tre'ger roared and charged, Tim charged back and soon the 2nd round was underway, both fighters landing blow after blow to each over, blood stained the blades of both fighters, howls and roars of pain filled the sky, fight was sending out shockwaves more powerful than ever before.

Tim cut clean through Tre'ger's shoulder, Blood flew from the wound and across the walls, surviving civilians watched the fighters, Tre'ger cut Tim's left blades to pieces… Tim fell to his knee's panting as Tre'ger's blade pressed against his chin.

"You lose" Tre'ger sneered.

Tim was too tired to talk.

"You know… once I finished with you… I'll kill everyone you care about" Tim's heart sped up in fear for his sister and Kensi and Ziva.

"Please… you can't" Tim gasped out.

"Once I finished my ritual… the world will bow before my master" Tre'ger announced in awe.

"Who is… your master?" Tim asked trying to get to his feet but kept falling.

"You'll find out" Tre'ger smirked but was soon cut off by Tim's remaining blade claw cutting through his ribcage and into his heart, Tre'ger gasped out trying to break away but Tim was not letting go, expanding his wings wide he launched them into the sky.

Kensi, Ziva and the others awaited the arrival of Tim which was not to long when Tim came smashing onto the ground with a dead Tre'ger laying with him, the impact had sent Tim's claw blade smashing through Tre'ger's body out his back cutting through the spinal cord and dug into the ground.

Tim left the body walking towards Ziva who was running into his arms.

"Oh Timmy" she whimpered holding him tight.

"Group hug" Sarah yelled gleefully.

"Uh Oh" Tim's eyes widened as he changed back into his human form, he was still weak from the fight, he had no chance when Sarah and Kensi balled him over with Callen, Deeks, and Sam following close behind.

(Last chapter is next)

Lycanboy666


	14. Chapter 14

(Working on sequel soon as I can)

Chapter 14:

Tim, Ziva, Sarah and the others were a little busy in their pile up to notice a chuckling Gibbs and Hetty standing a few metres from them, Gibbs face became serious.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

Hetty nodded "Yeah"

"The cage is unlocked" Gibbs informed her.

"That beast… it's awake" Hetty knew.

"Should we tell him" Gibbs asked silently.

Hetty smiled at the sight of Ziva and Kensi kissing Tim's cheek, planting butterfly kisses.

Tim was finally happy… but it was not going to last… for something was alive in the dark.

2 days later:

The repairs to the city had gone remarkably fast, thanks to a certain Dragonite, the world regarded Tim with suspicion since the incident but he did not care. Ziva and Tim's relationship was brewing slowly and Kensi and Tim's friendship was becoming stronger than ever.

Sarah had left her family when they began to order her to stay from her brother, she had argued till blue in the face but they were stubborn as hell.

Sarah and Tim decided to build a place with the help of Tim, Hetty and Gibbs with their powers, they both shared a place, everyone visited and Ziva stayed on many occasions as did Callen… everything was perfect… unknown to them.

Epilogue:

A deep rumbling in the dark abyss of an active volcano, the molten lava bubbling as it began to collapse in the centre, a mighty roar emanated from the deep as a silver light shined deep.

Soon a giant figure of rose of from the ashes of the molten lava, its wings expanded, feathery and shining brighter, its eyes burning crimson red, its nostrils blowing smoke… this was no dragon, this was an abomination, a beast created by man… a weapon against the Dragonite.

(Thank you for enjoying this fic and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel once posted)

* * *

Coming soon:

The love of a Beast-

The silver creature carried by its feathered wings.

"This armour" Tim started looking to Gibbs as they sat on a nearby bench "What does it mean?" he asked.

Gibbs smirked "It symbolises…" Gibbs stopped as he looked up into the sky "Royalty"

Tim looked to Hetty, His armour ripped to shreds, his face bloodied and bruised.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Tim yelled.

"A beast created by Man" Hetty replied.

"What from" Tim's eyes widened in fear.

"The most powerful creatures ever seen" Hetty looked frightened "A Dragon… a Demon and" she stopped unable to look at Tim any long, his body was scarred, he looked like he had survived war.

"What?" Tim asked.

"An angel" Tim looked at the beast swooping down at him "The only beast powerful enough to kill… A Dragonite"

Sarah crying.

Ziva holding a body against her chest. Tim's sword stuck in the ground.

Kensi howling to the sky.

Tim's broken and bloodied boy lay motionless.

This is the way the legend Ends.

(Hope you like the slight peak into the sequel of this McGiva)

Lycanboy666


End file.
